Kiss me goodnight
by KiaraFox
Summary: Maz can't get a date for prom, so the only logical explanation is to go with Guy as Shezow right? And if everyone assumes him and Shezow are dating well, they have to keep it up. Just bros helping bros. But what happens when both of them begin to feel a little too happy to 'kiss for the camera' Guymaz. Set fours years in the future. Cover art belongs to squigglegigs on tumblr


**A/N**: This idea is not mine, and the show belongs to Obie. Um...I kinda borrowed it from several Shezow fanarts and an idea that someone on tumblr had and it all meshed together in my brain!

* * *

Guy doodled on his desk as his French teacher droned on about the proper way to pronounce _oui, _or something like that. The teen wasn't really listening, a small grin on his face as he finished the doodle-girls eyes. Okay, she wasn't really recognizable, and most of the time Guy loved French class (surprisingly) but something else was on his mind.

It was less then a week until prom, and he'd somehow convinced _Kimi Dawson _to go with him! Kimi was the captain of the cheerleaders, and really pretty. With her long red hair and big green eyes, she had a slim figure and was so pretty (in his opinion) that she didn't even _need _makeup.

And she was going with him! Out of all the other guys there were, Guy certainly wasn't the best pick for a girl like her. Where as puberty had been made pretty much obvious on other guys his age, he seemed to have one of those baby faces that all the (gag) cougars seem to go for. He'd got a little taller since he became Shezow, but maybe only by 4 or 5 inches within four whole years…He blamed it on the ring, of course. To keep Shezow looking fabulous and girly it had to be keeping his testosterone level down…right…

Guy snapped his head up when the bell rang, wiping off the pencil sketch off of the top of the desk as best he could before shoving his stuff into his bag and running out the door. The teen made a beeline for his car (Boxter had bought him it for his 16th and how could he refuse? 'No thanks Dad, I already have a shemazing hot pink she-mobile in the basement that I got when I became the person you hate most in town'. Yeah…) when he saw a familiar figure sitting with his knees up to his chest by a large bush, and changed his direction.

"Dude, you okay?" Guy asked, peering down at his best friend.

"Fine." Came the muffled reply.

"Yeah, right. Dude come on what's the…oh." It finally caught up with Guy what the last thing he and Maz had been texting about, and the teen winced. "She turn you down?"

The gangly teen just groaned loudly and buried his legs further into his jeans, making Guy wince. "That bad, huh?" He asked, sitting down beside his best friend.

"She laughed in my face and told me she'd rather fuck a goat then go to prom with 'a loser like me'…"

"...Danielle actually said that? Really? _**Danielle?**_" Sweet little Danielle? Who cried when they were in Kindergarten because _someone else _sprained their wrist?

"Just ask any of the twenty or so people that were in the hall when I asked her, girl's got a set of lungs. It wasn't pretty, dude."

Guy winced in sympathy for his friend, lightly patting the tall teen on the back trying to add some comfort. "Uh…there's other girls! I mean, you're not completely hideous so you should be able to get a decent girl before prom…" Okay, that was a little lie. Maz was far from hideous. In the past four years where puberty had been cruel to Guy, it'd been fairly kind to Maz. He'd grew into his gangly limbs and had lost his baby-face, he gained muscles (Guy was pretty sure he had at the very least a four pack...not that he noticed or anything) from working with Shezow, even had some stubble on his chin. Basically—Maz had got hot. And Guy…well…he was more cute then sexy.

Danielle was an idiot. Maz was nice, funny, and he didn't look that bad. She was a total bitch and when Guy got the chance he'd make sure she kne—"No there's not. Everyone else already has a date. I guess I'll just stay home or something."

"No way, dude!" Guy exclaimed loudly, making his friend lift his head up and stare at him for a second "Maz, you've been so excited over this since like…our middle school prom! Dude, you have to go!"

"How? I don't know any single girl's our age. And I am not going stag while everyone else is there being all…lovey-dovey."

The wheels in Guy's head began to turn…Maz _did _know a girl, or at least someone who looked like one! He fought crime with her every day! Before he could stop himself, he blurted out "You can go with me."

Maz's eyes widened and he looked at Guy incredulously "Dude…I'm not into that. And, you're not a girl."

Guy rolled his eyes and punched the taller teen's arms "Not with me as Guy, you dolt. You can go to the prom with me as Shezow. Then, Danielle will see the 'loser' she dumped is there with his smoking hot superhero date! It's genius!"

It took Maz a minute, and when he finally got it Guy could swear he saw a light bulb flash above his friends head. "Yeah! Dude, that sounds pretty Shemazing! But, hey, what about your date?"

Oh yeah…Kimi. Guy sighed, bros before ho's, right? "Dude, she's not that into me anyway. And I don't really like her, honestly a night of hanging out with my best bro sounds _way _better then sticking around this chick."

Maz smiled widely and stood up, yanking the shorter boy to his feet and wrapping his arms around him. Guy squeaked lightly and before he could protest Maz stepped back, his eyes lit up. "Thanks so much Guy, you're the best!" Maz looked like he was about to say something else, when his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned"I gotta go, Mom wants me to try on the tux she's making me, but I'll text you later okay?"

The gangly teen waved and took off towards his own car, before Guy shook his head and grabbed his bag from the ground. Wait…tux? That wasn't really an option for Shezow and the ring only came with one outfit so that meant…Guy would have to go dress shopping. "Fuck." He muttered, running off towards his car. Kelly would know what to do, or could at least lend him a dress so he wouldn't have to go into…one of _those _stores.

A few seconds after he left, a snicker was heard from behind the wall of the school. Shezap stepped out from his hiding place (where he'd originally been planning to attack Guy), crossing his arms over his chest and grinning evilly "Oh, this is just _too _good of an opportunity to pass up."

* * *

**A/N**: Was that as big as a cliffhanger as I meant it to be? Is this even any good with all the variations there are of this idea (again...found on Tumblr, not mine...I think It's actually squigglegig's original idea)

Anyway, I hope you liked my spin on it! I see many updates in this fics future! If it hits off I might push it and update in two days on Sunday...but the latest review will be on Wednesday!

Please, please, PLEASE review! This is my first fanfiction and I'm a little worried it sucks.


End file.
